


set me free

by orphan_account, woahnope



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (if you squint), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor is miserable and troye makes him happier</p>
            </blockquote>





	set me free

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight to stop crying and i think it was kinda ok

“rapture in the dark puts me at ease / the blind eye of the storm”

troye is crying. he can’t deal with this anymore, the emotional trauma, the rollercoaster put in front of him, stopping him from moving on with life.

another tear.  
he misses being free. he misses being a child in the midst of the torture. he is not the boy who sings everywhere he goes, because he doesn’t know that kind of happiness in his life anymore. why?, he asks, what did I do to deserve this?

another day of insomnia.  
he's stuck in the dark, just hoping for someone to help him. loneliness engulfs him in a sense of calm, in the room where he has felt so alone for his whole life. he is blind and deaf to the storm outside. he knows he's much more interested in the hurricane in his soul, the raging volcano within him threatening to burst.

another night of crying to sleep.  
the new boy joined his psychology class a while ago, and he's out and proud now. yesterday, after he got punched and kicked and pushed into the lockers, troye brought him to the washroom in a hurry, asking if he was okay, rinsing his wounds and giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. he left with one less post-it in his backpack.

\--

“let's go for a walk down easy street / where you can be reborn”

another day of monotone.  
he feels like a heart rate monitor hooked up to a lifeless body. it's been more than a week since the kiss. he finally receives the call. they're going to the nearby park. the quiet is tranquil and the wind takes troye's breath away with every gust at the boy's hair. he loves it. he loves being surrounded by nothing but nature, being able to hold his hand without anyone looking. he feels comfortable and happy for the first time.

\--

it's the third time they're taking this walk to the park. troye doesn't mind the week-long wait to finally be by his boyfriend's side. for once, he feels happy with his life. love makes him happy when he goes to sleep, happy to be alive, and even happier to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr -- [quitetroye.tumblr.com](http://quitetroye.tumblr.com) hmu


End file.
